


Unforeseen Circumstances

by PorcelainLove



Series: Camping Woes [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And grumpy, BONER ALERT, Camping, Cuddling, Did I mention everyone is mostly naked, Everyone's cold, Gen, Noct is a forgetful dork, Prompto and Ignis save the day, Spooning, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Written for the kinkmeme.Prompt: Without A Paddle style bro-spooning (brooning, if you will) gen, no ships, no secret pining (awkward boners are a plus though)It's cold, it's raining, there's a hole in the tent and our boys are freezing. They huddle together to keep warm and it's awkward af being pressed half naked up against your bros like that, ok!! We're close by not THAT close!! Well they are going to have to be that close, otherwise freeze to death.





	Unforeseen Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the kinkmeme and checked back today and saw that it had already been filled. :'( So I actually had to change some details around so it wouldn't look like I was copying the other fic. SIGH. Hopefully everything still works though!
> 
> I am here all day and everyday for Gladnis so not being able to include that was killing me. Okay, there might be a smidge but I tried so hard!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was just about gone, only a tiny sliver of orange remaining above the horizon.  Ignis used the remaining natural light to pack up the equipment and food stores, sealing the latter tightly to deter scavengers.  They were camped on a Haven – there was no fear of daemons appearing but rats and bugs were another matter.

“Hey Specs!” Noctis called from inside the large tent. “Are you almost done?”

“Coming!” Ignis replied, glancing up at the sky to assure himself that the weather was going to remain pleasant.  He had brought an extra tent to house the supplies in case of inclement weather but they had all had a long day and Ignis just wanted to crawl inside his sleeping bag and relax.

There was a shuffling sound and a tousled mop of black hair poked out of the temporary abode.  Noctis eyes Ignis suspiciously, as if he didn’t think his advisor was telling the truth.  Any other day he might have been right – Ignis was a perfectionist and there was always something he could be doing better.  But not tonight.  Tonight was for rest. 

Ignis grabbed a lantern off the otherwise bare camping table and headed towards the tent, ducking down as he entered.  As large as the tent was, four grown men sleeping in it meant there was not a lot of extra room.  Ignis got down on his knees and zipped the tent back up, placing the lantern near the opening in case anyone was in need of a bathroom break later.

By the time he turned back around, Noctis had climbed back into his sleeping bag.  His clothing was strewn about and Ignis held back a sigh as he set out folding the young Prince’s outerwear before readying himself for bed.  He pulled out a soft grey t-shirt from his bag and slipped into his pajamas.  Ignis was not a casual dresser – everything he owned seemed to require regular ironing – but nighttime called for comfort and there was nothing more easy to sleep in than a pair of old sweatpants and loose shirt.

Ignis crawled over to his spot between Prompto and Noctis.  Prompto seemed the most alert of all of them.  He wasn’t in bed yet, still tapping out a steady rhythm on his phone which either meant he was texting or playing a very engrossing game.  He was clearly ready for bed and Ignis was thankful that Prompto had, at least for the past month, been making an effort to clean up after himself. 

With his camera safely atop the pile of clothing beside his pillow, Prompto looked much younger than he was.  He usually woke a long, often fluffy, shirt which said to Ignis that the younger man was not a lover of the cold.  However, he completed the ensemble with a pair of white briefs making Prompto look oddly childlike – like a kid who decided to bypass his parents’ orders and dress himself for the day.

There was a deep rumble from the other side of the tent and Ignis glanced over.  Noctis looked like an exasperated caterpillar what with his hair sticking out and the odd positions he slept in.  Sometimes Ignis wasn’t sure how the prince managed to contort his body into such weird shapes.

There was another rumble and then a low laugh.  Gladio.  Most times the man was as silent as the dead while he slept. Tonight didn’t seem to be one of those nights.  Gladio occasionally talked in his sleep if he was especially tired, as if his mind still had things to say even while his body was incapable.  He slept less in his sleeping bag than half out of it.  He was covered up to his mid-back but one of his legs had escaped. 

Ignis wasn’t sure how, but the Shield was perpetually warm.  During the day he was usually only barely covered by a jacket, and during the night he lost of sense of caring and just slept nude.  Well, occasionally nude.  Hopefully he had something on tonight.  There had been times when the group slept in a hotel that, unfortunately, Gladio would kick off anything on his person to get comfortable.  That often resulted in one of the other three of them getting an eyeful without warning when Gladio decided he needed to use the restroom.

Ignis leaned back and tried to relax.  While the Haven was safe, it was still outside and therefore no matter how they tried, no sleeping bag could disguise the hard rock beneath. 

His eyes slid shut, Prompto’s tapping and Gladio’s mumblings fading away…

It felt like only an instant later that he was nudged awake.  Sleepy eyes opened, trying to get their bearings as Ignis felt for his glasses out of habit.

“Did you hear that?” Prompto asked, voice masked with worry.

Ignis listened.  He could hear something but it was faint.  It was a rustling type of noise, which could have meant anything.

“I hear nothing worrying.  Prompto, go back to sleep.” Ignis made as if to turn over.

Prompto grabbed Ignis’s arm this time, shaking it.  “I’m serious Iggy.  I don’t like that noise.”

Ignis yawned as he sat up, and gently pulled his arm back from Prompto’s fingers.  He couldn’t fault the other man for this one, the noise was indeed getting closer.

“It can’t be anything serious, daemons cannot cross the Haven’s runes.”

“Yeah, but not everything out here is a daemon.”

“True.” Ignis conceded.  “Give me a moment and I’ll take a look.”

Goosebumps broke out all over Ignis’s body the moment he stepped outside the tent.  While the weather was still clear a chill had taken over the area.  Raising the lantern higher Ignis stared past the glowing blue runes around the outskirts of the Haven.  Suddenly he saw what he and Prompto had both heard.  It was a herd of anak.  They were running wild, probably frightened by something bigger and hungrier than them.  That wasn’t what worried Ignis – he knew the group was protected from _that_.  What _did_ worry him was that the stampede of animals was headed right for the Haven.

“Prompto!” Ignis managed to yell just as the first hoof touched the furthest rune.  There was no reaction – the animals meant no harm.  However, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t cause it unintentionally.

“Prompto, _get out! Get out!”_

Ignis dashed back to the tent, and reached in, scrambling to find a body part – any body part.  There it was, a large leg. Hairy, muscular, deeply warm. Gladio.  Ignis tugged as hard as he could, panic gripping him.

In an instant the other man was at his side, amber eyes taking everything in.  He was still half asleep and Ignis was, although this was hardly the time, thankful to see Gladio actually wearing underwear.

There was a thunderous sound as the anak reached the crest and with nary a thought for his own safety, Gladio grabbed Ignis and hurled himself off the Haven.  They both landed with a thud, thankfully well away from the terrified animals.  There was a grunt as Gladio landed, his shoulder taking the brunt of the fall.  Ignis was unharmed other than getting the wind knocked out of him.

Another moment and it was over.  Ignis could see the anak retreating off into the distance and as one final straggler leapt off the hill, Ignis got to his feet and pulled Gladio up.

“Thank you Gladio.”

“Don’t mention it.” The bigger man would definitely be developing a bruise but that was better than what could have happened if they had gotten trampled.

They.

“Prompto! Noctis!” Panic once again rose in Ignis as he realized he hadn’t seen his two younger charges escape.  “Where are you – are you all right? Answer me!”

“Heeeey.” There was a drawl and both Ignis and Gladio looked up slowly.  Noctis had his ultima blade embedded in the rock face above and he was hanging from one hand, his other hand holding onto Prompto’s arm tightly.  Prompto looked terrified, eyes wide and staring, as he clung to Noctis with as much strength as he could muster.  There was a tinkling sound as Noctis warped down, and Prompto stumbled away, looking ill.

“I didn’t know you could do that. With someone else, I mean.” Gladio whispered, slightly impressed.

“Me neither. Thankfully Prom isn’t that heavy. You’d be impossible, Gladio.”

“Damn.” Came the muttered reply.

“Anyway. Good thing I have quick reflexes.” Noctis commented, swinging his blade back and forth before making it disappear into the ether.  “By the way, did you guys catch a look at the tent?”

Ignis and Gladio shook their heads, faces betraying their sudden and urgent concern.

“Well it isn’t good.”

They took the ramp back up to the flat part of the Haven, Prompto still trailing behind. They were all still riding a sort of high – the rush of adrenaline keeping their bodies warm.  But upon seeing the tent – or what once was their tent, the chill seemed to settle in even stronger than before.

The anak stampede had demolished the tent as well as anything that was in the immediate area.  The grill was off to one side, away from anything flammable, and so was untouched.  The cooler with the food was also relatively unscathed, one long scratch up the side being the only damage.  It appeared an anak had run into it and pushed it out of the way of the remaining force.

Prompto ran forward, pulling tent poles out of the way as he searched the ruins.  He made a distraught sound as his camera emerged from the wreckage, just as shattered as the rest of their items.  Prompto removed the memory card from the back and dropped the pile of glass and metal back to where it came.

As Ignis moved closer he could see that the hooves of the anak had torn everything made of fabric to shreds.  There was no saving the sleeping bags and their day clothing was either filthy, ripped, or both.  They all had spare clothing in the car but that was a good hour’s walk away and, Ignis glanced at his watch, it was 3 in the morning.

“I’m cold.” Noctis announced, stating the obvious.  He had on a tight tank top and his aversion to regular-length pants meant that he was wearing shorts.  No wonder he was cold.  Prompto was hopping from foot to foot, arms wrapped tightly around his body to try and conserve heat – it might have worked had he been wearing actual bottoms. And Gladio, well, whether or not he was usually warm, he was in the middle of the forest, on a raised platform, wearing the tightest pair of boxers Ignis had ever seen.  Yes, Gladio was also cold.

If anything, Ignis was dressed the warmest out of them all and even his goosebumps hadn’t faded away.  They needed a place to stay, and fast.  Fighting daemons, wild beasts, the Imperials – worthy opponents.  Dying by hypothermia would be a little less honorable in Ignis’s eyes.

Eyes surveyed the wreckage and Ignis found a spark of hope.  The tent that was intended to house the supplies in case of bad weather was on the ground beside the grill.  Ignis ran to pick it up and was dismayed to see a long vertical tear.  But it would be time to worry about that later – even a damaged tent like this would be better than absolutely no protection against the elements.

With the remaining strength they had, the group quickly got together and set up the tent.  It was much smaller than the one they had slept in, but it was all they had.  There was no room to lie down so they all sat cross-legged, knees pushing into backs and feet, as they squished in on themselves to conserve heat.  With the amount of teeth-chattering Ignis was hearing – and it wasn’t just his own – he knew he had to come up with a solution, and fast.  And so he did.  It wasn’t delicate, it wasn’t perfect, but it was all his heat-starved brain could muster at the moment.

“I have an idea.”

Three head perked up, eagerly awaiting Ignis’s master plan.

“It seems imperative that we conserve body heat and that requires that we all work together.  The best plan would be if Gladio sits in front of me, Noct in his lap, and then you, Prompto, squeeze in front of Noctis.  If we all press together tightly enough our combined heat should stave off the cold until morning.”  He thought that sounded quite acceptable.  And even though he was also cold, he was wearing the most clothing so it made sense that he cover Gladio – who was wearing the least.

“Iggy.”

“Yes Gladio?” Ignis noticed no one was making any effort to enact his plan.

“Are you suggesting we… cuddle?”

“I think the most accurate word would be ‘spoon’, but yes, I am.”

There was a moment of intense shivering as a sudden wind picked up outside, blowing through the hole and reminding the group that they didn’t have time to argue.

“I’m cool with it.” Prompto announced, wiggling over to Noctis and inserting himself between the spread legs.  Prompto shoved his back into Noctis’s chest and wrapped both his arms and Noctis’s around his chest.  There was a sigh of contentment from the both of them as heat apparently flowed more freely.

Gladio looked slightly uncomfortable but whether that was from trepidation at cuddling or from the cold, Ignis couldn’t tell.  He moved in behind Noct and brought his knees up, opening his own legs and pulling both boys back into his space.  Gladio’s happy sigh reminded Ignis to move and soon all four of them were tightly packed together.

It was uncomfortable but warm, and while they were all friends there was a definite time in their life not one of them would have thought they would ever be doing this. “Spooning”. Ignis thought the word sounded so silly.  And it made him hungry.  His stomach growled and he felt Gladio’s shoulder blade twitch against his cheek in understanding.  Ignis hugged the man in front of him tighter and felt an answering pressure when Gladio removed his hand from Noctis to squeeze Ignis’s arm.

It took a little while, maybe close to twenty minutes by Ignis’s count, but they all eventually fell asleep.

In due time, Ignis was woken up once again by Prompto.

“Noct, quit moving so much! I can’t sleep!”

“Well neither can I. Gladio’s like a furnace.”

Ignis rolled his eyes at the both of them and detached himself from Gladio.  The larger man was still latched on to Noctis and slept away without a care in the world.

“Prompto, come here.” Ignis requested, sitting with his back to Gladio’s and crossing his legs.  He opened his arms and beckoned for the younger man to come over.  There was a squeak of joy that amused Ignis to no end and suddenly he had his arms full of gunslinger.  Ignis arranged Prompto so that they were chest to chest and Prompto lay his head against Ignis’s collarbone as his breath evened out.  He was close to falling asleep once more.

Wrapping his arms around Prompto’s back, Ignis began to rub up and down, both trying to warm Prompto up further and bring back heat into his own frigid fingertips.  He wished his shirt was long enough to hide his fingertips in.  For once in his life, Ignis was jealous of Prompto’s clothing choices.

It had begun to rain sometime while they were asleep.  The angle of the tear meant that the water didn’t pour directly into the tent, but with every gust of wind there was a mist that followed.

Holding Prompto like this reminded Ignis of when he was younger.  He was the Prince’s advisor, of course, but he was also his friend and trusted confidant. There had been many times in both his and Noctis’s youth that he, although only being slightly older than Noctis, had had to comfort the younger man in sickness or grief.  Ignis was, in so few words, quite motherly.  And for the Prince, to have grown up without a mother for much of his life, he was in dire need of mothering.

Ignis pressed a kiss to the top of Prompto’s head without even thinking.  He paused, shocked at the unconscious gesture, but there was no response from Prompto.  There was no romance in the kiss, no lust or desire or anything of the sort.  It was merely the sort of thing that was intended to provide comfort.  Ignis hoped it helped.

There was another grumble from the couple behind him.  Ignis could feel Noctis wiggling as the motions carried through Gladio’s body and Ignis was pressed right up against the Shield’s back.

Finally he had had enough.

“Noctis, what exactly is the problem?” Ignis strived to keep the frustration out of his tone but he did not succeed.

“It’s Gladio, man! He’s too hot!” Came the unhappy response.

“It’s freezing outside, Noctis. Be happy you have that warmth.”

“It’s not the warmth that’s the problem.  Gladio’s super sweaty and he keeps breathing in my ear and it’s so irritating.  And he knows it.  Gladio, I can feel you smiling, you ass!”

There was a chuckle as Gladio moved off the Prince and sat up straight.

“If you don’t like it, too bad. Would you prefer to freeze to death?”

“You know what, YES. Yes I would! At least then I wouldn’t be covered in sweat and gross dinner breath!”

Gladio shifted enough so that Ignis could see the both of them well enough, even in the dim light. Gladio looked offended.

“Hey, _your majesty_ , I brushed my teeth unlike you.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, I don’t need you parenting _me_. Shut up!”

“Noctis, Gladiolus, please calm down.” Ignis tried to keep the peace, lowering his voice in an effort to get the others to do the same.

“Guys--!” Came a whine from Ignis’s lap.  Prompto raised his head and sleepy, puppy-dog eyes glared forlornly at the arguing pair. “I’m trying to sleep! Cut it out!”

“He started it!” The both yelled at each other, voices definitely not getting any lower. Ignis heaved a sigh of frustration.  If this continued they would all die of hypothermia AND sleep deprivation.

“Prom!”

“Yeah Noct?” Prompto answered, not liking the sudden chipper tone in his friend’s voice.

“You’re my best bud, right?”

“Suuuuure…?”

“Then come over here and cuddle with me!” It was impressive that Noctis was able to get those words out of his mouth without seeming silly. Such was their situation.  Seeing Prompto quite unwilling to do such a thing, indeed, the blond closed his eyes and sunk even deeper into Ignis’s arms, Noct spoke again. “I’m just going to keep bothering you until you do it!”

“Noct, you’re such a little shit sometimes.” Gladio wasn’t making things any better.

“Fuck off you clammy monster.”

“Clammy means cold and wet. I’m neither, fuck you very much too.”

“PROMPTO!”

“ _FINE._ ” With a huff Prompto flung himself off of Ignis, hint of apology in his eyes, and crawled over to Noctis.  The Prince glared at Gladio before climbing into Prompto’s lap, hugging his best friend tightly.

Gladio was still glaring at the back of Noctis’s head when Ignis crept over.  He let himself be turned around so that he was facing in the opposite direction, Ignis the only person in his sight.

Ignis’s body was already mourning the loss of Prompto’s body heat.  He didn’t want to be dramatic but he was sure his lips were turning blue.

“So how do you wanna do this?” Gladio was still radiating anger, likely intensified by the lack of sleep. Gladio usually didn’t yell at Noctis but this uncomfortable situation was making everyone crabby.

“In all honestly I would prefer not to take the lead on this one.” Ignis commented drily. “But are you not cold at all?”

“Sure I am.  But if I focus on the heat I do get, I can power through it.” Ignis could see that Gladio wasn’t lying.  His nipples were like little points, the skin around them and the rest of Gladio’s body peppered with raised bumps.

“I see.  Then, if you don’t mind…” Ignis let his voice trail off and was thankful Gladio understood. He did not quite want to say aloud that he wanted to burrow into his friend’s chest until daybreak… that thankfully was only in a few more hours. With any luck the rain would end by then and they could all make a mad dash to the Regalia.

Gladio crossed his legs and pulled Ignis into his lap before dropping his forehead against Ignis’s shoulder.  Ignis wiggled – Noctis was right, Gladio was rather sweaty.  Finding a better sitting position took some time but by the time Gladio’s breath evened out, Ignis was finally comfortable.  He extended his arms out, leaving the warmth that both his and Gladio’s chests created, and crept his palms along Gladio’s back.  It was freezing.  As much as Gladio said it didn’t bother him, Ignis felt a sharp pang of sympathy for the man. 

Ignis rubbed his hands up Gladio’s back, mirroring his earlier encounter with Prompto.  There was a sleepy mumble of pleasure against his collar. And something else.  Something more… pressing.

Ignis felt his mouth go dry.  Somehow, against all logic and sense, he was hard.  He didn’t think it was because of some unknown or unacknowledged attraction to Gladio, but rather… Ignis and Gladio were pressed quite close together.  It could have even been deemed an intimate position if there hadn’t been an impending sense of doom if they let each other get too cold.  Maybe rubbing Gladio’s back hadn’t been a good idea…. 

Ignis was determined not to say anything and try to sleep, but the insistent throbbing of his arousal was beginning to get awkward.  He felt like he should explain himself to Gladio before the other man got the wrong impression but Gladio spoke before he could.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” There was a mumble and a blaze of heat against Ignis’s throat.  “Could happen to anyone.  Just ignore it and it’ll go away.”

“I… thank you.” Because what else could Ignis say.

There were soft snoring noises from the other side of the small tent and that, coupled with Gladio’s satisfied breathing lulled Ignis to sleep.

He had one last thought before allowing exhaustion to take over.  Didn’t Noctis have his chocobo whistle with him?  Maybe they could have returned to the car.  Oh well, far too late now. 

After all, every good journey had a few bumps along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning on adding a kind of 'alternate ending' to this fic to fulfill my Gladio/Ignis fantasy - what do you guys think? Keeping warm in other ways? Noctis being less forgetful this time around? Gladio's tight boxers making another appearance... on the tent floor? 
> 
> If it sounds like something you'd like to read, let me know! If not I'll probably work on another prompt and leave the smut to the professionals. xD
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic! And whether you comment and kudos or not, I appreciate your interest in my work. :)


End file.
